Howard Weinstein
| geboorteplaats = | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0999888 |}} Howard Weinstein is een Amerikaanse science fiction schrijver. In schreef hij op 19-jarige leeftijd als jongste ooit een script voor Star Trek. Hij schreef de eerste aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Star Trek: The Animated Series "The Pirates of Orion". Hij heeft ook verschillende Star Trek boeken en strips op zijn naam staan. In de aftiteling van de film werd hij bedankt voor zijn bijdragen. Star Trek credits * Televisie: ** Star Trek: The Animated Series: * Boeken: ** Tales of the Dominion War (2004 - "Safe Harbors" verhaal) ** Star Trek: The Original Series: *** #4: The Covenant of the Crown (1981) *** #33: Deep Domain (1987) *** #72: The Better Man (1994) *** Constellations (2006 - "Official Record" verhaal) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation: *** #6: Power Hungry (1989) *** #14: Exiles (1990) *** #19: Perchance to Dream (1991) * Strips: ** DC TOS volume 2: *** #17: "Partners?" *** #18: "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" *** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" *** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" *** #22: "Mission: Muddled" *** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" *** #24: "Target: Mudd!" *** #25: "Class Reunion" *** #26: "Where There's a Will..." *** #27: "Secrets..." *** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" *** #30: "Veritas" *** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" *** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" *** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" *** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" *** #36: "Battle Stations!" *** #37: "Prisoners of War?" *** #38: "Consequences!" *** #39: "Collision Course" *** #40: "Showdown!" *** #41: "Runaway" *** #42: "A Little Adventure!" *** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" *** #44: "Acceptable Risk" *** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" *** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" *** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" *** #49: "The Peacekeeper Part One" *** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" *** #53: "Time Crime Part 1" *** #54: "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" *** #55: "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" *** #56: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" *** #57: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" *** #58: "No Compromise Part One" *** #59: "No Compromise Part Two" *** #60: "No Compromise Part Three: The Conclusion!" *** #65: "Bait... and Switch" (met T.A. Chafin) *** #66: "Rivals Part 1" *** #67: "Rivals Part 2" *** #68: "Rivals The Conclusion" *** #69: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" *** #70: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" *** #71: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Three" *** #72: "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" *** #73: "Star-Crossed" *** #74: "Star-Crossed Part 2: Loved Not Wisely..." *** #75: "Star-Crossed: A Bright Particular Star" *** TOS Annual v2: **** #3: "Homeworld" **** #6: "Split Infinities" ** TNG Annual #5: "Brother's Keeper" ** Marvel DS9: *** #1: "Judgment Day" *** #2: "Judgment Day, the Conclusion!" *** #6: "Risk, Part One" *** #7: "Risk, the Conclusion" ** Marvel VOY: *** #4: "Homeostasis, Part One" *** #5: "Homeostasis, the Conclusion" ** WildStorm Comics: "Enter the Wolves" * Artikelen ** " Reviewed", Starlog, uitgave 88, november 1984, pp. 33–37 ** "If You Think It's a Long Way to Tipperary, Try Following a Starship for 20 Years...", Starlog, uitgave 112, november 1986, pp. 20–22, 78 ** "Walter Koenig, Buck Alice & the Actor/Writer", Starlog, uitgave 128, maart 1988, pp. 28–31, 72 * Star Trek interviews ** "Howard Weinstein, Scribe to the Power Hungry", Lynne Stephens, The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, Issue 8, juni 1989, pp. 22–25 en:Howard Weinstein es:Howard Weinstein de:Howard Weinstein Weinstein, Howard Weinstein, Howard